Müriel Yar
'Everyone dies. I only choose the time and the place, for a few. '~ Darth Xun APPEARANCE Veiled serenity masking the thorn presence of a killer, she remains stoic in all circumstances. None have pierced her calm facade except her wanton victims, and they never live to tell the tale. Silent and watchful, this masked flower will hide her secrets while penetrating yours as easily as an arrow to the heart. Still waters run deep, and her cunning and evil methods are not to be taken lightly. Death approaches her, surrounds her and finally surrenders to her - all the while the core of her remains untouched. Always dressed in atramentous, snugly fitting attire, preferably leather and satin, a true indulgence to the touch. Thick and luxurious fiery auburn mane is often captured within an exotic, intricately woven braid; its clandestine, ornamental pins encrusted with arcane jewels. Thin and delicate in appearance, her strength not wanting, she stands a mere 5'6". Her eyes remain downcast often, not from submission, but to protect, as frozen within her bright green orbs, lies an oasis never reached. A phantom warrior, Muriel carries within a soul of the ancients infused within her from the vile rituals of her procreation and birth. Still, she is the quintessence of royal elegance, maintaining regal demeanor even up until the moment you die by her hand. Commanding the Force with the lethal efficacy of a grand master, she bends all she whims to her charismatic will. An enigma, and perhaps an epiphany to some, the mystery of Müriel Kestra Y'ar is almost as mesmerizing as her prominent beauty. Luminescent waves of opulent tresses cascade along her back and linger right above her knees. Skin is milky white, bordering on translucent as if pure alabaster. Mesmerizing swirls of malachite gloss and blazing crimson tones mingle to hue lucid orbs; thus hiding the enigma of a soul borne of Fate's Infernal seed and driven by Destiny's beckon call. This umbra wears only the finest attire allowing freedom of movement and precision of control. Gestures of lethal efficacy are always fluid, graceful and each more intoxicating than the last. EARLY LIFE Born on Onderon to Nereus Vorn and Y'arael Sati. Mother died tragically as she gave birth to her only child. Trained under Vorn in the ways of the Sith until she was 12, at which point she ran away from the despotic rein of her father's grasp and stowed away on board a bounty hunter ship, taking off into vast reaches of space. Any details of her childhood remain undisclosed; various writings collected by Muriel during this time have been recorded in her personal datapad. CURRENT HISTORY & STATUS Having arrived on Korriban, she managed to get herself transport to Nogatan, where she came to find (and subsequently applied to), the Pravus Axiom training academy. Graduating under the tutelage of Actuarius, Muriel has began a new chapter of her life, training as a healer and continuing her studies of darkside (Krath) sorcery. After a successful graduation from the Axiom Academy, Muriel was taken under the wing of Lord Verrin, a Zabrak Sith Lord - as his apprentice. But her unnatural talents with the Force did not go unnoticed thereafter, as she caught the eye of the Academy Commander, Darth Cideon - and was elevated to the rank of Honorary Academy Instructor, with the full rank of Academy Instructor to follow soon after. AFFILIATIONS Pravus Axiom is a powerful, secret Sith organization, run by a council of leaders, and made up of strong dark side force users. The organization was founded by the dark lord Galaksi, in 3,638 BBY, on the planet Corellia. The dark Emperor Brahlis Lydeck now governs the ruling council, which is headquartered on the planet Nogatan. The Empire employs a variety of methods to enforce its' will on others, including the use of spies and assassins, and keeps a hand in nearly every affair within the galaxy. Pravus Axiom also maintains a large fleet of capital ships and cruisers, along with smaller transports and fighters. PERSONALITY Assertive and outspoken - she is driven to lead. Possesses excellent ability to understand difficult organizational problems and create solid solutions. Intelligent and well-informed, she excels at public speaking and/or public appearances of any kind. She values knowledge and competence, and has very little patience with inefficiency or disorganization. Category:Sith Category:acolytes Category:Pravus Axiom Category:Krath Category:apprentices Category:Sith Lords Category:Academy Instructors